A Question Once Unspoken
by BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: Edgeworth/Klavier. Once upon a time, he vowed to never even think of asking the question. But it was on his lips, ready, waiting to be given to the man in front of him. At a Christmas party none of them would soon forget.


Miles Edgeworth was about to ask the most important question of his life.

Never in a million years would he have imagined himself kneeling, holding out a jewelry box to someone that had stolen his heart. Someone responsible for giving his life a whole meaning. Even after the astoundingly wacky events of his career, the Chief Prosecutor never imagined himself on the verge of presenting such a question. A question that would forever change his life, and the lives of those around him.

Once upon a time, he vowed to never even think of asking the question. But it was on his lips, ready, waiting to be given to the man in front of him. Ready for the effervescent, blossoming flower that stood before him. Funny how life still surprised him, even after he swore nothing would ever catch him off guard. He was, after all, the honorable and distinguished Chief of Prosecutors. Someone that had been through enough craziness to last a thousand lifetimes. Not even he could believe a single one of his cases. And there he was, in his manor, at his Christmas party, ready to ask a question he swore would never cross his mind.

It had been a crazy year, one filled with far more downs than ups, but the downs made the ups much more precious. The year included the discovery of divinity, revelations of how beautiful, crisp and wonderful life was when it kissed the earth. And it was Klavier Gavin that ushered in those discoveries, the euphoric revelations that cleansed a soul broken by darkness far too long. Despite his understudy being broken himself, Klavier was warm, uplifting, magical. An elixir he never knew he needed, but would protect with his life.

Just when Miles Edgeworth swore there wasn't a bit of purity lurking anywhere in the world, he found Klavier. Beautiful, astoundingly unique Klavier. That year saw them embark on a journey that altered the course of their lives forever, ultimately leading them into an intimate bond that would never be broken. And whenever Klavier was just near him, Miles Edgeworth felt himself come to life, as though he had never experienced the miracle of life. Nor any of the miracles that came with it. No longer was he trapped in the past, bound by visions of demons and torment.

And it was there in his manor, a wonderland made magical by fireflies and pine, Edgeworth would ask his rescuer a question.

The tree was as high as the stars, glowing with luminescence no other treasure could rival. The scents of apple cider and hot cocoa danced in the evening air, their merry steam rising from the cups of Edgeworth's guests. Phoenix, Trucy, Athena, Larry-except for Apollo, someone who had left a gaping hole in the hearts of those he left behind, the family was there. All eyes were on the two prosecutors, one showing an iron will, the other with tears streaking his face. "I know it's early, my darling, but never fret," Edgeworth purred, taking Klavier's hand. "More Christmas gifts will soon follow. This is something I must get off my chest, here and now."

Klavier opened his mouth to speak, but all that came forth was a whimper. Every question barreling through his mind remained unspoken. "This year will forever be the greatest year of my life," the Chief Prosecutor began, his voice a warm, loving murmur. "For it is the year in which I found you. The year I found the salvation I spent a lifetime aching for. You've given me the honor of waking up to you, of seeing your smile light up worlds far beyond the heavens. And it is an honor I wish to cherish, for the rest of your life."

The treasure sleeping inside his jewelry box was revealed. His understudy stepped back with a gasp, unable to believe he was awake, for a nightmare had suddenly transformed into a fairy tale. "I love you, sunflower," the Chief Prosecutor declared. "It is because of you I am truly alive. I was trapped in slumber before our paths crossed, but the moment you smiled at me, I knew the world I had become so accustomed to would change. I knew…I knew I would change. And I was right. Instead of seeing an infinite cesspool of darkness, I now see beauty, Hope. And it is because you love me."

"On that note, I wish to present you, my guiding light, my guardian angel, with a question. Will you marry me, Klavier, and make me the happiest creature of all time? I promise to-"

Promises were left unspoken, but all of them would soon come to life, ready to burst out of their cocoons just as a certain pair of prosecutors did. A sobbing Klavier had cast his arms about him, crying himself raw, answering: 'Ja, ja, I'll marry you, liebling'. Speaking the words he never thought he'd say, every syllable laced in love, in light, in happiness.

And so, on December 1st, two hearts that were once lonely bound themselves together, until the end of time. Bathing in the glow of Christmas miracles.


End file.
